8etffandomcom-20200215-history
Dajin Kuhr
Personality & Traits General Overview Calm under pressure and a natural engineer, he lacks the conviction that experience and time brings to the table. Althought he has an abundant amount of information due to the Kuhr symbiot, Dajin still isn't quite sure how or when to use it. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths - Joined with Kuhr symbiont, 237 years of past experiences (Kuhr) Weaknesses - (Dajin) Young and inexperienced, Not confident in his own decision making abilities, Misses home Ambitions To one day be the Commander in Chief of Starfleet. Hobbies & Interests Painting, Classical music, Rock climbing, and Space jumping Languages Federation Standard, Vulcan, Andorian, English, Klingon, (many others, after 200 years you tend to pick up some things) Family Father: unknown Mother: Lierin Brother(s): N/A Sister(s): N/A Spouse: N/A Biography Born on the colony of Volan III to Lierin (unknown if she was joined) and a father he can't remember. Worked hard all his life on what was left of Volan III after the Dominion war just to keep alive. Became a stow away aboard the science vessel Venture when it stopped by to drop off medical supplies to the colonist. Was found out by ships security after 2 weeks. After hearing the boys story, the Captain decided to let him stay on board as an acting Ensign. Dajin learned much over the next year, and when it came time for the Academy entrance exams, the Captain sponsored him. He barely passes but was none the less accepted to the academy and began his studies. During his 4 years at the academy Dajin underwent a change instead if just thinking about survival. He started thinking about achieving, his grades came up and by the time of graduation he was 3rd in his class. On his second training cruise out of Vulcan there was an accident and the chief engineer was killed. Dajin being the only trill on board had to accept the Kuhr symbiont. That changed everything. Dajin now had over 200 years of engineering experience inside him, and took over the role of chief engineer for the duration of the cruise. Upon his return to the academy he was promoted to LT.jg and assigned to engineering on the USS Atlanta, an older and ailing ship. After working for a full year on upgrades and repairs, Dajin and the rest of the engineering crew had the Atlanta up to par with any ship of the line. Then the attack on Vega colony happened. Over half the crew was killed, including the senior staff. Dajin took command and was able to bring the Atlanta out of the battle in one piece more or less. After a 9 month refit, the Atlanta was launched and Dajin was left in temporary command. The ship and crew were then transferred to one of the newly formed expeditionary task forces the 8th. On one of his first assignments (a search and rescue) he was subjected to a large dose of temporal radiation which aged him by approximately 60 years. After months of decontamination and gene therapy Dajin returned to active duty. However, given his recent ordeals, it has been recommended that he be given a station or planetary assignment at least for the time being. Service Record 3rd in his class at SFA class of 2408 Promoted to Lt. JG SD: 89758.04 Assigned to USS Atlanta as engineer SD: 89758.04 - 90254.96 Temporary command of the Atlanta SD: 90254.96 - 91211.06 Interim XO of Remora Station SD: 91211.06 - 91233.42 Promoted to full Lieutenant SD: 91233.41 Remora station chief of operations / 2nd officer SD: 91233.42 - present Category:Federation Characters